


Monster

by Kuoyupapa



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Hate, M/M, Mental Torture, Torture
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:32:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5618797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuoyupapa/pseuds/Kuoyupapa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus Prime became the prisoner of Decepticon, and Megatron want the little Prime to be his experimental material. <br/>Now this is the chance for Sentinel to be a hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is a dark story, so be prepared.
> 
> To reduce the misunderstanding of translation, I replaced characters' name to English except Optimus Prime so maybe you can read it through google translation easily. If you think it looks bad, please tell me ;w;

当牢门打开，那个意味着疼痛与折磨的高大阴影盖住他的身体时，擎天柱甚至连光学镜都懒得睁开。

霸天虎的领袖倒不以为忤。他欣赏着小领袖被殴打到扭曲变形的装甲，手指轻轻地蹭过去，刮下已经悉索作响的涂漆。

“可怜的汽车人。”他反手朝擎天柱的脸上拍了一巴掌，在对方轻哼着歪向一边时抓着蓝色的天线将卡车重新拽了回来，“碍事的小爬虫。为了你们汽车人腐朽的统治尽心尽力，却没人惦记着为你浪费一丝兵力。”

擎天柱没什么反应。作为一个稀有的汽车人俘虏，他成了霸天虎们空闲时发泄压力与拿来玩乐的好玩具。当他发现尖叫和挣扎除了激起敌人高涨的乐趣与欲望之外没有任何好处后，他开始拒绝表露一切情感。

一开始，这很困难。即使关闭发声器他也无法阻止自己的脸因为极端的痛楚而扭曲。但时间长了之后，普通的折磨已经很难再让他动摇。

Megatron无趣地将玩偶一样的俘虏丢了回去。擎天柱在墙面上弹了一下，被锁链扯回了他原本悬挂着的地方。他的头无力地垂下，才开始愈合的伤口因为震动重新漏出了循坏液。

Megatron摇了摇头。“Shockwave，”他接通了情报官的内线，“你过来，把那个小领袖修一修。他太破烂了，要是挺不住的话我们就又要浪费一个实验材料了。”

解下锁链的时候擎天柱直接栽倒在了地板上。Shockwave粗暴地将他架起来，拖回了自己的实验室。

实验室的床比监狱里好不了多少。他本能地对“实验材料”这几个字充满了恐惧，但如今的他连挥舞拳头的力气都已经丧失殆尽。饥饿，伤口和无休止的噩梦让这个英挺的战士沦为了一堆虚弱的废铁。

比起阴冷的监狱也许这里会更好一点。他在Shockwave修补他裂开的轴承时自我安慰道，起码还能有杯能量喝……尽管被狼狈地锁在医疗床上，他还是迫不及待地吞下了科学家递到他嘴边的能量液，连溅在下巴上的也不放过。

他感觉自己的力量在恢复。长久以来折磨他的疼痛在Shockwave冷漠却精细的治疗下逐渐消失，薄铁皮绷带裹住了渗漏的出血点，油箱嗡嗡作响，因为填了能量而慢慢温暖起来。

擎天柱希望自己能撑久一点。汽车人政府宣扬的战争英雄们总是不屈不挠地对抗敌人，或是在狱中高唱着歌无所畏惧地献出生命。他们看起来光辉高大，让人敬畏，然而擎天柱却只想活下来。

他想再和莎莉一起过圣诞节，看Ratchet因为Bumblebee搞出的乱子而头疼，想再次坐在他们简陋的基地里，懒洋洋地盯着电视换频道。

而更大一部分的他想活下来，活着把Megatron的火种亲手捏碎。

“汽车人俘虏修复完成。”他头上传来霸天虎科学家冰冷的声音，“Megatron大人，实验是否可以批准进行？”

嗞嗞的电流声在通讯器的另一头回答了他的问题。Shockwave满意地眯起光学镜，把擎天柱从医疗床上提了起来。

“霸天虎的大军将重振雄风。”他低低地说，指爪珍惜地刮过领袖被重新抛光过的面甲，“毒蜘蛛会为了我的成就嫉妒得发疯。”

“没那么容易。”在把自己的头雕撞在Shockwave的光学镜上之前，擎天柱小声咕哝道。

科学家发出震惊的叫声，捂着光学镜往后踉跄了两步。擎天柱趁机从他手中挣脱出来，拼命朝门口跑去。能量在他空荡荡的油箱中燃烧出最后一点火花，支撑着他虚软的脚步。

“抓住他！”Shockwave吼道，率先变形成坦克紧追在东倒西歪的卡车身后，“你跑不了多远的……擎天柱！”

擎天柱咳嗽着，努力闪避四面八方飞来的攻击。Shockwave给他的那一小杯用来维持循环的能量很快就烧完了，随着一颗击中轮胎的子弹，他从卡车的形态变了回去，滚落在地上。

Shockwave一脚踩住仍企图回击的擎天柱。“拷回去。”他吩咐赶来的卫兵，“别让他再有机会……只是一点小麻烦，Megatron大人……是的，是的，很快，您将拥有一支野兽军队，我保证。”

恐惧袭击了擎天柱的内心。他刚刚说……野兽军队？他们要对他做什么？

只言片语在他的处理器中串联成一个可怕的猜测，而艾丽塔一号凄惨疯狂的模样逐渐浮上他的心头。擎天柱绝望地抗拒着将他拖起来的卫兵，哪怕他无力的拳头连别人的涂漆都蹭不下来。

“住手！”他大叫道，因为看见实验室里的设备而惊恐万状。他之前怎么会没注意到？这些熟悉的柱形舱，这些恶臭的化学液体，这些按钮和代码，统统都是他曾经在Elita One的藏匿之处亲眼看到过的！

他们要把他也变成一个电子有机体的混种！

“不，不，”他哀求道，双脚踢踹着所有胆敢碰他的机体，“你们不能……该死的，你们这些该下熔炼池的废铁！霸天虎炉渣！”

而他的所有反抗只激起了几声嗤笑。等候在实验室的Megatron挑了挑光学镜上沿，嘴角扯出一丝扭曲的弧度。

“英勇的小战士，”他厌烦地挥手，“你那几句话反反复复的都让我听腻了。你所有的辱骂加起来还没有你哭着尖叫时候的声音动听。Shockwave，动作快。我可没有一天的时间耗在这里。”

独眼科学家将小领袖从卫兵的手中铲了起来。擎天柱用他最后的力气挥出一拳，随即被毫不留情地丢进了反应室。

-

他的皮肤在融化。

他无声地尖叫着，反应液涌入他的口中腐蚀了表层金属。他看见自己的舌头从口腔中脱离，飘飘荡荡地浮游在溶液中，和脱出的内置线路一起被蚀成液体。

手掌随着每一次绝望的敲击而变小，溶解，露出精巧的金属骨骼。擎天柱抽搐着，抓挠那看起来坚不可摧的容器内壁。

杀了我吧，他想。失去重量的身体逐渐在液体中浮起。杀了我吧。

 

“实验品生命体征减弱！”助手惊慌失措地报告，“是否要终止实验？”

然而他们的独眼上级正躺在医疗床上人事不省。擎天柱最后的一击打碎了他的光学镜，让Shockwave的脑模块因为飞入的镜头碎片而暂时紊乱下线。Megatron阴沉地坐着，注视擎天柱的挣扎慢慢减弱。

“把他拎出来。”霸天虎的领袖最终说道。开启的舱门带出令人难以忍受的气味，混合了循环液的绿色液体喷涌在地板上，淅淅沥沥地顺着排水管道流去废液池。助手们小心翼翼地跨过嗞嗞作响的地板，抓住了躺在反应室里的红蓝卡车。

事实上，红蓝卡车这个词已经不适合他了。倒在Megatron眼前的东西被锈蚀得几乎看不出颜色，犹如脆弱的原生体般发出可怜的呜咽。他被溶掉的金属皮肤上覆盖了一层霉斑一样毛乎乎的东西，原本是灵巧手指的地方只剩骨架，突出的骨节像尖利的爪子一样戳刺出来。Megatron用脚踢了踢那堆瘫软在地的废金属，看到一双湛蓝色的光学镜在惨不忍睹的破铜烂铁中直直地望向他。

汽车人的小领袖还活着。

他咳嗽，呜咽，发出引擎卡壳的可怕声音。但他依旧盯着Megatron，仿佛要用自己生命的最后一刻来记住折磨了他这么久的霸主。

破坏大帝满意地笑了。

“治好他。”他命令道，欣赏着擎天柱残损面甲下露出的狰狞利齿，“而你，我的小汽车人……你将成为我们狂派霸业居功至伟的奠基石。”

被抬走的擎天柱挣动了一下，发出了他下线之前最后的悲鸣。

-

“加速，加速，给我加速！”Sentinel愤怒地踢着飞船的主控台，“该死的，没有了爵士你就是个精神错乱的疯子飞船！”

飞船摇晃了一下，呼地偏离了轨道。

“啊啊啊啊啊！”Sentinel一拳砸在仪表盘上。他的飞船闪烁着，速度又慢了下来。

“你这个该送去回收的炉渣，废铁，没用的小畜生！”他狂吼乱叫，发泄了一通后才颓然坐在了椅子上。飞船慢悠悠地朝着未知的方向飞去，而Sentinel只能束手无策地干瞪眼。

这都怪那个惹祸精擎天柱，他精疲力竭地想。每次他倒霉的时候总能看到红蓝色的影子在跟前晃悠，让他觉得这辆卡车肯定是自己的命中灾星还是什么的。这次上头一接到擎天柱失踪疑似被俘的消息就立刻将他从香软的被窝里揪了出来，去执行搜寻擎天柱的任务。

爵士早他一步赶去了地球，双子则在度假中，连个影都找不到。Sentinel只好自己捣鼓着飞行器跑了出来，谁知道落得个宇宙漂流的结果。

他犹豫着徘徊在呼救信号的按钮上，迟疑着究竟要不要按下去。伟大的Sentinel，下一任通天指挥官的候选人，因为不会修飞船结果被人搭救？算了吧，他宁愿和霸天虎战斗至死。

当尖利的警报穿透他的接收器时，Sentinel惊慌地跳了起来。“锁定目标！”他命令他的飞船，握住了自动垂下的瞄准镜。一开始他什么也没看见，直到一张邪恶的笑脸出现在他的镜头前。

“打声招呼吧，汽车人领袖~”Blitzwing狂乱的笑容很快就被爆炸的红光淹没。飞船倾斜下去，损伤警报一个接一个地弹跳出来。Sentinel牢牢抓住自己的座位，试图将飞行器导回正轨。

“对着我的离子炮说你好吧——！”他锁定了那个飞来飞去的身影。军事学校长期的训练让他轻易能算出Blitzwing的飞行轨道，他眯起一只光学镜，冷静地按下了发射。

Blitzwing惨叫着，机翼被擦过的高温集束打了个对穿。但当Sentinel刚志得意满地拿出静滞锁时，更大的一片黑影罩住了他的飞船。

当他的飞船在另一艘巨型舰艇的重火力下碎成铁块时，Sentinel翻了个白眼。

“去你流水线的。”他嘟哝道，陷在变形的卡座中眼睁睁地看着一队霸天虎的士兵朝他走来，“我就知道和擎天柱有关的绝对没好事。”

-

擎天柱呻吟着，在医疗床上轻轻抽搐。

他的四肢都被牢牢铐在了床上，但考虑到他现在的状况，这根本就是多此一举。不停渗出的内部循环液浸湿了他身下的织物，让他因为背部的闷热和潮湿而不适地微微扭动。Shockwave的实验助理们不停地往他身上放置冰块，来冷却他陷入高热的电路板。

“不完整的反应时间让他的变化产生了不稳定性。”修好了光镜和脑回路的Shockwave站在床边，手爪试探性地戳刺擎天柱变软的肩甲，“机体的部分有机化使他的内置线路负担过重，排斥反应剧烈，急需抑制剂。”

一个小小的塞博坦人匆匆忙忙地在Shockwave身边做着笔记。科学家瞪了他一眼，又在擎天柱的手上采了个样本。

“要不是你们没有坚持把实验做到底，现在他就是一个完美的电子有机生物体了。”他毫无感情地责备道，让那个可怜的助手在他平板的声音下瑟瑟发抖，“不过实验结果依旧值得期待，只要他挺过去，这个汽车人就会成为我们霸天虎大军的第一个模板。现在，先让我们想办法把他救活。”

他揭开擎天柱的臂甲，让内部变异的管线暴露在空气中。一部分线路已经变成了脆弱的浅粉色，像是浸在培养液中的碳基内脏一般。剩余的金属线路压迫着它们，让那些有机的部分缩成丑陋的一团。

“细胞伸展力暂时不足，需要更多的磨合锻炼。”他又记了一笔。高热中的汽车人因为他的触碰而瑟缩，含糊地念叨着什么。

“嗯？”Shockwave转动了一下自己的音频接收器。

“好痛。”他们的俘虏咕哝着，光学镜因为感官超载而涣散着，“好痛……”

“嗯哼。”Shockwave用爪尖重新重重地戳了一下那些搏动的器官，“这样呢？”

擎天柱惨叫着弹了起来。冷凝液从他的装甲缝隙中流出来，他喘息，呻吟，在现实与梦靥之间打着寒战。Shockwave冷酷的红色光镜犹如这个尘土星球上方永不熄灭的酷烈火球，燃尽他身上每一丝反抗的能量。

“放了我……”他机体的震颤终于平息下来，油箱的低储备警报此时仿佛最美妙舒缓的乐声一般。擎天柱又抽搐了一下，终于陷入了解脱般的昏迷。

对不起，他挣扎着想。

我还是想要活下来。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains unwilling sex between Blitzwing and Optimus.

当擎天柱再度醒来的时候眼前只有黑暗。

机体的麻木暂时代替了疼痛。他花了一些时间才归拢了处理器中的数据碎片，拼凑出自己目前可悲的境况。

循环液渗漏的情况已经大幅好转，高热的电路板也恢复了正常温度。他缓慢地预热机体，系统中的自检程序自动运行起来。

关押他的地方似乎从实验室重新变回了阴暗的监狱。擎天柱试探着手掌下熟悉的地板，奇怪的不协调感让他不由皱起了面甲。此时自检报告的警示音嘟嘟地响了起来，提醒他机体的新状况。

机体损伤，53%，损伤原因不明，机体结构不明，可探查改变：手部……

他瞪着那份报告。

扫描图中的手已经失去了它起初的样子，看起来更像是什么扭成一团的狰狞的武器。尖刺从他残缺的手掌中不规则地穿出来，拙劣地模仿着原本修长有力的手指形状。他的牙齿也改变了，两块平整的金属向前突出，形成的外翻犬齿仿佛凶猛的野兽一样可怖。擎天柱啪的一下关闭了自检报告，风扇急速运转起来。

因为药剂和长久下线造成的游离感在残酷现实的冲击下一举溃堤。擎天柱费力地抬起手，疯狂地摸索自己的整个身体。他曾经被腐蚀得柔软脱落的金属皮肤早已愈合，但他能感受到有什么不一样了。变化不仅仅浮现在表层，那些损伤不明的地方，那些被掩盖在装甲底下的部位，他的线路，他的大脑，他的火种——

他们究竟对他做了什么！

擎天柱的手爪刺入了自己的胸甲。他抓挠着陌生的接缝，新的利爪在胸膛上留下了深深的割伤。他要把自己剖开来看看，看看自己究竟变成了什么样，变成了怎样可怕的怪物……！

“呃……有人吗？”一个迟疑的声音打断了他的尝试。

隔壁的囚室传来金属碰撞的动静，似乎有人在朝他的地方挪动。过了一会儿，他们相邻的墙壁传来了小小的敲击声。

“有人吗？嘿，有人吗？”对方问了几遍，在得不到答复的等待中显然生起气来，“别装了，我听到你的动静了，你这个可悲的小炉渣。”

擎天柱咕噜了一声。该死的，这听起来像Sentinel。

当对面从询问变成滔滔不绝的咒骂时他愈加确定了对方的身份。Sentinel。擎天柱挫败地盖住脸。看在十三天元的份上这家伙为什么也在这儿？

“……我命令你回答我的问话！”对方趾高气扬地踢着墙，但擎天柱能听出他老友话中掩藏的恐惧，“你这个藏头露尾，胆小如鼠的霸天虎间谍！哈，你们这类人总是这副不堪的……”

“Sentinel。”擎天柱打断了他的话。卡车惊讶于自己的声音听起来是如此的虚弱和沙哑，几乎被淹没在对面哐哐的敲击声中，“Sentinel，”他清了清发声器，可惜没什么作用，“该死，别敲了。”

响亮到让他头疼的动静停了下来。骤然降临的安静中，传来隔壁犹疑的问话。

“……谁？”Sentinel试探地问道，“你知道我的名字，你肯定是一个汽车人。”

“是我。”擎天柱说，努力保持自己的音调平稳。光是抬手和说话就消耗了他差不多所有的力气，因此他只能细细呢喃，“Sentinel，是我，擎……”

“擎天柱？炉渣的擎天柱？”Sentinel大叫起来，“你还活着？看在普神的份上我被抓过来都是你的错，你还敢若无其事地叫我的名字？你这个厚脸皮该下熔炼池的累赘！要不是为了来找你，我现在还在铁堡办公室舒服的椅子上呢！”

哦，亲爱的Sentinel。擎天柱苦涩地想，我早就身处熔炼池了。

他动了动自己迟钝的手，将它覆盖在重新渗出循环液的胸甲上。药物造成的麻木逐渐散去，一丝丝的锐痛泛上来，提醒他他如今变成了怎样的怪物。

“Sentinel，”他嘶哑地问，“你还好吗？他们……有没有对你怎么样？”

他不知道自己期待着何种答案。是一个完整无缺的同伴，还是一个和他一样的怪物？尽管Sentinel的大嗓门听起来一点也不像后一种。

“算你还有良心。”Sentinel闷闷地说，“但我可是Sentinel领袖，下一任通天指挥官的候选人，哪有不要命的霸天虎敢动我一根手指？不像你，我一只手就能把他们全都打成铁饼。”

他顿了顿，墙壁那头传来刮擦的声音。“你呢？”他不情愿地问，“他们对你做了什么？你听起来糟透了。”

擎天柱咳了一声，企图让自己的扬声器正常一点。但那声咳嗽就像引子一样，越发剧烈的咳喘从他的发声器里喷涌出来。他颤抖着，痛苦地用手捂住嘴巴想要把所有的声音忍回去。然而他的身体抗拒着他的命令，令他在几乎四分五裂的疼痛中翻腾。

“普神啊！”他听见Sentinel惊呼道，“你怎么了？你听着快要不行了！擎天柱？哦去他流水线的，卫兵！卫兵！他渣的卫兵怎么总是在你充电的时候把你暴打一顿然后在需要他们的时候消失不见？擎天柱！”

一队卫兵匆匆跑了进来，后面跟着迅速驶来的Shockwave。Sentinel松开栏杆后退了几步，而霸天虎的科学家根本没注意到他，径直变形打开了擎天柱的牢门。

“抢救。”他说道，手中的注射针头已经扎进了擎天柱的管路，“连接油压表，火种速率器，准备担架。”

镇静剂流过内部线路，让擎天柱终于慢慢放松了下来。他断断续续地咳嗽着，任由Shockwave的助手们小心翼翼地将他抬上担架。

“保护好他。”Shockwave红色的光镜悬挂在他的上方，擎天柱本能地瑟缩着，惧意犹如寒流蔓延过他的火种。

Shockwave的手指珍惜地抚过他的脸颊。“可爱的小汽车人，不用担心。”科学家说道，光镜柔和地眯起，“你可是我们宝贵的财富，霸天虎获胜的希望。”

擎天柱唯一能做的只有恐惧地摇头，然后再次陷入药物带来的甜美睡眠。

-

卡车艰难地咀嚼着送来的能量块。未提纯的矿物刮擦着他的舌头，刺鼻的油味让他的油箱一阵阵翻江倒海。他不记得这些劣质的能量以前如此的难以下咽，灼热到几乎烧毁了他刚愈合的摄食口。但饥饿迫使他不得不舔尽每一粒渣滓哪怕它们尝起来犹如地狱。两天前他已经浪费了一盘，将吃下去的能量尽数呕吐在了地上，这次他得保证它们乖乖呆在他的油箱里。

他忍着恶心的感觉，小心地站起来绕着房间踱步复健。在Shockwave的看护下他康复得非常迅速，甚至能感受到金属肌肉在皮肤下的扩张——迄今为止他都未能见到自己的全貌，但擎天柱估计着他比原先强壮了不少。

——也改变了不少。他抚摸着自己突出的犬齿。利刃一样差此不齐的手指他至今也没能习惯，只能谨慎地避开锋利的部分，以免误伤自己。

最初的抗拒和痛苦过去后，无法逃离的现实就如同打入身体的麻醉剂一般麻木了他的神经。尽管还无法恢复到能够长距离行动的状态，但Megatron已经给他套上了带有电击芯片的项圈。

他依旧记得破坏大帝亲手焊上项圈接缝时候的表情。

“那么，我的小汽车人，”灰色的暴君得意洋洋地笑道，冷酷的光学镜满足地打量着自己的作品，“欢迎来到霸天虎。”

擎天柱捏紧了项圈。他肩膀上汽车人的标志被强行刮掉，而项圈上却刻上了霸天虎丑陋的印记。Megatron甚至在上面刻了自己的名字，每时每刻地提醒擎天柱他现在是谁的附属品。

领袖愤恨地一拳砸在墙上。墙皮悉悉索索地掉下来，他退了一步，牵动到的伤口隐隐作痛。

毫无疑问，他的力量增强了许多。但即使这样他也无法撼动脖子上耻辱的标记。Megatron的名字犹如梗喉之骨，生生扼住了他火种中最骄傲的部分。

“吵死了！”隔壁突然传来大声的抱怨，“霸天虎珍贵的小婊子想什么时候发脾气就什么时候发脾气，我这种每天要挨三顿打的老战士可还要睡觉啊！”

啊，Sentinel。擎天柱缓缓地靠着墙坐下，尽量避开还在生长的伤口。自从他上次被Shockwave的担架抬走后Sentinel就拒绝再用缓和的态度与他交流。显然，这个自大的机体从Shockwave的话语中推测出了些并不那么真实的信息。

“Sentinel……”他试图解释。但怎么解释？Sentinel，事情不是你想的那样。Sentinel，我遭受得比你更多。Sentinel，我变成了怪物。你所有曾拥有过的朋友，都变成了怪物。

“不准叫我的名字，你这个叛徒！”另一名汽车人怒吼道，盛着能量块的盘子被他用力砸往擎天柱的方向，“摇尾乞怜去吧，懦夫！尽管绕着Megatron和Shockwave的屁股跑来跑去，去求他们吃剩下的能量去！该死的，我居然会为了你这种软蛋千里迢迢地……”

“哦，他说了Megatron的屁股！”有人兴高采烈地说道。

Sentinel的话一下子卡回了喉咙里。Blitzwing和Strascream站在监狱的入口，饶有兴趣地打量着他们。

“我想那只是个比喻，伙计。毕竟老炉渣的屁股可没什么好看的。”Strascream说，慢慢地走到擎天柱的面前，“嗯……看来Shockwave把他的宠物改造得不错。”

“你看惯了Megatron大人的屁股，可不代表眼界浅的汽车人们不好奇。”Blitzwing还是那副乱七八糟的样子，也挤过来盯着擎天柱看，“噢噢……等等，小红，你看，他的脖子上刻着大人的名字！”

擎天柱惊慌地捂住项圈，但Strascream好奇的目光早已扫了过来。“啊哈……”他拖长了音，光学镜闪出恶意的光芒，“还刻着霸天虎的标志呢。你的博派标志哪儿去了，小汽车人？不当心被Megatron操下来了？”

他们叽叽咕咕地笑了起来。擎天柱紧紧靠住墙壁，手指抠进了项圈与脖颈的缝隙。循环液从被指尖划破的口子里渗出来，让Blitzwing立刻兴奋地将脸贴上了栏杆。

“他看起来真棒。”他嘶声说道，怪异的舌头几乎舔上了擎天柱的装甲，“闻起来像夹心能量糖。”

Strascream嗤之以鼻。“他看起来更像是被搅拌机搅过的能量年糕。我可不想把管子伸进他黏糊糊的接口里，谁知道他身上有没有感染什么有机病毒。”他挑剔地打量着另一个牢笼里的囚徒，“看来只剩下一个选择了。”

Blitzwing扭头看了看隔壁的囚室。“但他长得真……”他换了张脸，比划了一个大下巴，“……令人失望。”

“你们当我是聋的吗，霸天虎？”擎天柱听到Sentinel愤怒的声音，“不想报废你们的管子就别靠近我！”

多么像最初的他。挣扎，挣扎，最后被绝望扯成碎片。

“你应该感到荣幸，汽车人。”Strascream不怀好意地笑道，“很难得才会有士兵能有这个殊荣来……得到你们一夜的所有权作为奖赏。”

Blitzwing看起来十分沮丧，三张脸一起耷拉下来那种沮丧。“他的下巴太碍眼了。”他闷闷不乐地说，“我更想要漂亮的那个。”

Strascream还没来得及反驳，擎天柱开口了。

“那就选我吧。”他冷静地说，从墙边挪开了一点以便能让Blitzwing更方便地欣赏到他微微张开的双腿，“我更符合你的要求。”

Blitzwing的内置风扇发出嗡的一声。

“别忘记Megatron下令了不准碰他。”空军指挥官说，也嫌恶地盯着Sentinel的下巴，“你可以先把他的下巴削掉再拆。”

“我可不是霸天虎的婊子！”Sentinel恶心地说，“既然他提出来了，那你们就去找他！反正你们之前又不是没干过！”

擎天柱僵住了。他的火种狂乱地闪烁着，窒息般的无助淹没了他的全身。他相信自己所训练出的麻木——在日复一日的折磨中筑起的那道与现实隔离的墙能在大部分伤害中保护他摇摇欲坠的理智，但不是这个，不是这利刃一般来自同伴的嘲弄和冷漠。

Strascream再次打量着擎天柱。那可怜的小博派已经被折损得看不出颜色，他甚至怀疑这个小东西还能不能顺利变形——在遭受了那么多次手术和改造后。他的傲气和俊美早已成为霸天虎铁蹄下湮灭的飞尘，但Strascream不得不承认，他依旧有着令人难以移目的光辉。

“Blitzwing，”他坏笑道，推了一把失望的同事，“也许你的主意并不那么坏。”

“可是Megatron……”蓝色的Blitzwing咕哝着。

“我相信老威头愿意为了他忠诚勇敢的士兵们牺牲一下他的玩物。”Strascream狡猾地说，“他许诺过我们报酬的，不是吗？”

Blitzwing脸上的笑容也扩大了。

“是的，Strascream，是的。”蓝色的他迷恋地盯着他选中的猎物，随后被红色的他所取代。

“还等什么？”他咆哮道，“让我们把他的数据板都操出来吧！”

-

Sentinel听着旁边的声音。反抗和挣扎并没有持续多久就终结在一声压抑的惨叫中，接着是金属碰撞的响动，和霸天虎令人作呕的兴奋叫声。

他蜷缩起来，用手捂住自己的接收器。然而薄薄的墙壁和手掌根本无法阻挡附骨之蛆般可怕的声音。他的油箱鼓动着，威胁着要清空他所有吃下去的能量。

“我还以为所有的汽车人都那么奋不顾身呢。”Strascream说。Sentinel惊跳着后退，恐惧地瞪视不知何时站在他监门外的霸天虎空指。一贯跋扈张扬的飞机鄙夷地扫了他一眼，摇了摇头。

“我几乎都要为他惋惜了。”他剔着指缝间的灰尘说，“不管我们用什么手段也没法从他嘴里撬出有用的消息来，要是他能乖乖合作，也不至于沦落到这种地步。”

他意味深长地看着Sentinel，红色光镜里未曾明说的威胁让汽车人战士从心底泛上惧意。

“你也休想从我、我嘴里问出任何东西！”他色厉内荏地叫道，因为另一边Blitzwing过载时狂暴的吼声而颤抖，“我和那软弱的小子不一样，我会让你尝尝我拳头的厉害！”

“哦？”Strascream露出讽刺的微笑，“就算你打倒了我，那么Blitzwing呢？螺母呢？”他向外指了指，“Megatron呢？还有成百上千的霸天虎军队呢？”他歪了歪头，Blitzwing开始第二轮的动静仿佛大大地取悦了他，“你打算用自己的拳头打扁每一个胆敢碰你的人吗？”

“我起码可以打扁你！”Sentinel举起拳头，但擎天柱引擎痛苦的闷转似乎抽走了他拳头里所有的力气。他在Strascream的笑容中往后退去，直到战栗的后背贴上墙壁。

“哈哈……别担心，汽车人。”Strascream小声地嘲笑道，“我不会碰你的，起码不是今天。Blitzwing擅自动了他不该动的东西，要是那个小美人出了什么意外，你最好祈祷自己不会变成下一个他。”

他居高临下地注视着瑟缩的囚徒。

“你知道吗，你说得对。”他说，“你和那小子不一样。你们完完全全的，不是同一路人。”


	3. Chapter 3

擎天柱躺在地上，风扇小声而稳定地运作着。

由于他几乎没有反应的表现，让挫败的Blitzwing残忍地额外要了他好几次。擎天柱试着抬起手臂，循环液便从肩上被咬开的伤口里流了出来。

不同于普通塞博坦人蓝色的体液，擎天柱渗出的循环液已经变成了黯淡的红色。他叹息一声，随手抹干了流出的液体。

他倒不太担心自己的伤口，因为Shockwave的团队每天早上都会过来为他做全面检查。独眼的科学家用他冷漠的逻辑线路所能表达出的最大狂热来爱着擎天柱，或是说，爱着他自己幻想中的胜利。他总是绕着擎天柱虚弱的身体打转，咕哝着没人能听懂的数据。

“未完成体”是他听到的频率最高的词汇。他困难地移动了一下身体，重新打开了扫描装置。未完成，缺憾，大片无法扫描的空白。细小的恐惧在漫长的黑暗中从他筑起的保护层中滋长出来，动摇他早已几近崩毁的心墙。

他重新扫描了一遍。然后又一遍。

机体损坏：45.3%，机体损坏原因：不明，机体结构：不明，无法辨识区域：43% ……

被粗暴撕裂的接口暗暗钝痛着，湿滑的液体从分开的腿间滴落下来。机体结构：不明，损坏红色警报，红色警报，是否手动关闭？关闭。陀螺仪失衡，是否校准？是。他依旧能听见Blitzwing兴奋的喘息声，感觉到细长的舌头试图钻入他的喉咙。是否进行记忆库碎片清理？否。长期放置将造成记忆资料紊乱，是否……否。否。否——！

擎天柱毫无征兆地翻过身去。他佝偻起身体，用力地将油箱里残存的能量呕吐出来。系统依旧提示着整理记忆库的建议，擎天柱吞咽着，任凭警告栏跳出的选项闪烁蓝光。

他缓缓地躺了回去，选择了确认。处理器嗡嗡地运作起来，将堆积了许久的碎片整理归档。

俘虏，折磨，折磨，蓝天，拷打，梦里莎莉的万圣节，折磨，疼痛，Megatron的项圈……

他重新干呕起来，差点将自己呛死在能量液里。明天又是新的一天。他告诉自己，明天又是新的一天，你的伤口又慢慢好了一天，离搜救队发现你又近了一天，擎天柱，想想，距你回到大家身边的时间又短了一天……

明天又是新的一天，擎天柱。充满了耻辱与痛苦的新的一天。

他咬着牙才没有尖叫出声。所有的疯狂和脆弱压下来几乎让他崩溃。漫无天日的囚禁，永无止境的折磨，他捂住光学镜，让自己溃堤的情绪在风扇稳定的运作下缓慢沉淀。

“擎天柱？”隔壁传来微弱的声音，“渣的，擎天柱你又怎么了？”

“没事。”他放在脸上的手掌握成了拳，“还是老样子。抱歉。”

对面的墙震动了一下，好像有人猛地用拳头砸向它一样。Sentinel的声音变得尖锐又刺耳。

“闭嘴，擎天柱。”他颐指气使的语气让擎天柱的接收器隐隐作痛，“你以为我是傻子吗？你呕吐物的臭味我隔着一堵墙都能闻到！”

擎天柱蜷缩起来。他庆幸自己被单独关押着，这样就没人能看到他因为这样的无端指责而微微颤抖的样子。

“我很抱歉，Sentinel。”他重复道，“但这……”

“我不是想听你没用的解释和道歉！”Sentinel低吼道，他的手从铁栏里探出来，朝擎天柱的地方摸索过去，“给我关上你装满了拯救情节的处理器然后告诉我你到底怎么了！要是再给我道一句歉我发誓我会把你的发声器给扯出来。”

擎天柱眨了眨光学镜。他刚刚是不是……

Sentinel的手指尖从擎天柱的一侧牢门口伸了过来，考虑到墙壁厚度，那个心高气傲的精英领袖此刻肯定正非常不体面地趴在地上。擎天柱犹豫了一下，小心翼翼地握了上去。

对方并没有避开。相反，Sentinel握了回去。

“你的手指摸起来怎么有点怪？”Sentinel评价道，却没有将手收回，“不过你本来就是个小怪胎。现在你能告诉我你感觉如何了吗，我的领袖？”

对于一个深受创伤的人来说，Sentinel的提问粗鲁又野蛮。不过擎天柱抓着他的手指，奇异地略微放松下来。

“我……有点疼。”他嗫嚅道，“还有点反胃。”

“霸天虎尽出些怪胎。”Sentinel毫不留情地说，“不管是谁被那个三变脸碰过都会恶心到想吐的。”

擎天柱呜咽了一声。他转了一下手掌，将自己指尖恐惧的颤抖藏在掌心。“Sentinel，你怎么样？你没事吗？”

精英领袖嗤笑起来。“你以为人人都像你那么弱不禁风？”他嘲讽道，“一两记拳头还不至于让我连能量液都吐出来。”

擎天柱叹了口气。“最近的能量越来越难吃了。”他几乎是在抱怨，“根本无法下咽……”

“现在的年轻人……”Sentinel说道。擎天柱都能想象出他夸张摇头的样子，这让他小小地微笑了一下。

“不管是什么原因，谢谢你来救我。”他轻声说道，攥紧了对方的手，“谢谢。”

-

“Blitzwing，我不得不说，我非常欣慰。”Megatron说道，“尤其在我发现你的忠诚和Strascream一样廉价的时候。”

笑意在三变战士的脸庞上凝固了。

“我做错了什么，Megatron大人？”他在暴君严酷的眼神下哀呼，“我为您带来了两位领袖！我——我打败他们！嘻嘻嘻，折磨他们，让他们求死不能，”他的脸又转了回来，“即使如此您还质疑我的忠诚吗？”

“我说过，”Megatron缓慢地吐字，“不要去碰那个汽车人实验品。我强调过了，而你胆敢把你的输出管捅到他的肚子里去。”他站起来，一把捏住三变战士的脖子将他按在堆满文件的桌上，“睁大你的眼睛好好看看！看看为了修补你弄坏的实验品，我们还得浪费多少时间和精力？原本立刻就可以投入测试了，你看看你干的好事！”

Blitzwing在散乱的数据板中间挣扎着。“……是，是Strascream！”他尖叫道，“他说您许诺过我们报酬……”他的话在Megatron卡上他喉咙的时候断裂在无助的窒息中，破坏大帝将他提了起来，瘦长的三变在他掌中虚弱地挣扎。

“Strascream……”Megatron轻缓地说道，每个字都如同毒蛇般从他口中嘶声而出，“什么时候，Strascream成为了你们的首领？又是什么时候，Strascream的命令变得比我的命令还要重要？”

他随手把Blitzwing甩了出去。三变战士狼狈地从地上爬起来，瑟缩着臣服在暴君的盛怒中。

“愚蠢的Strascream，愚蠢的空军。”Megatron旋身坐回了自己的座位上，没有去理会蜷缩在角落中的三变。数据板发出的冷光映在他的脸上，令人头晕眼花的数字和报表提醒着他实验所需要的巨额经费。

他在其中一页上毫不犹豫地签下了自己的名字。

战争总免不了牺牲，更何况是区区几个汽车人俘虏。待到日后霸天虎大业得以重建，他们终会为自己成为推动霸天虎统治的基石而倍感荣耀的。

Megatron冷酷地笑了起来，将那份文件发给了Shockwave。

-

擎天柱的情况在一天天好起来。

他依旧很饿，空转的油箱几乎留不住喝下去的能量，只有Shockwave每天提供给他的一杯特殊饮料能略微缓解他饥饿到疼痛的线路，维持自己机体的运转。他的伤口缓慢地愈合着，新长出的部分柔软而坚韧，让他逐渐能够靠着自己的力量灵活移动。金属的色泽从他的身上褪去，细密的有机毛发从他关节的缝隙和装甲的孔洞中悄然生长出来，覆盖全身。

他变成了一个怪物。擎天柱想起艾丽塔可怖的复眼和畸形的脚肢，想起他曾经温柔美丽的友人是如何被疯狂和绝望拖下万劫不复的深渊。

现在轮到他了。

尽管如此，他还是在Shockwave严格的照料和管理中康复起来。科学家对他的控制苛刻到近乎神经质的地步，每一天的喂食和检查都精确到分秒。没有了殴打，虐待和羞辱，这个曾经活力十足的小汽车人以惊人的速度重拾了他的生命力。

又或者是隔壁的Sentinel给了他更多活下去的乐趣。

如果让擎天柱来选择一个病房看护，Sentinel绝对列在他的名单最末。这个领袖有着让人无法容忍的脾气和态度，能把最虚弱的病人气到回光返照。但他最近把一直以来对擎天柱的不满和蔑视转移到了所有的霸天虎身上，听他坐在那里讽刺所有前来检查擎天柱的霸天虎成为了擎天柱新的乐趣。

“啊，看看，这不是我们尊敬的空军指挥官吗？”擎天柱闭着光学镜也能想象出Sentinel因为厌恶而扭曲的嘴角，毕竟这是那位精英护卫曾经面对他时会露出的唯一表情，“刚刚被伟大的Megatron好好操了一顿？”

Strascream确实看起来糟透了。他一向引以为傲的翅膀被打得坑坑洼洼，右脚跟上的推进器不知怎的消失不见，让他走起路来一瘸一拐的，完全没有了往日作为霸天虎精锐的那份优雅和傲慢。

“还是担心一下你自己吧。”Strascream咬牙切齿地说，指挥另外几个飞行单位打开擎天柱的牢门，“不要到时候连哭带喊的求我饶命。”

“做梦。”Sentinel反唇相讥。然而Strascream凑到他眼前的手臂让他吞下了之后所有的话。

“眼熟吗？”战斗机的脸上露出报复一般的微笑，他转动着自己的手臂，在Sentinel面前展示着他装甲上深深的划痕和粘在上面的黄色涂料，“那个小个子可是抱着我的手痛哭流涕呢。不过也不能怪他，不管哪辆汽车被带到那么高的地方都会吓得屁滚尿流，更何况是那么小的一辆甲壳虫。”

擎天柱的火种沉了下来。

“你说什么？什么甲壳虫？”他声音虚浮地问，“发生了什么？”

“哦——”Strascream睨了他一眼，受伤的翅膀得意扬起，“就是那个黄色的小可爱，你也认识的，叫什么来着？我把他从天上扔下去了。也好，之前那群家伙一直在我们面前吵吵闹闹的要来救你出去，现在总算又能清净一会儿了。”

“毕竟那个小家伙应该死了吧。零件都摔出来了。”

擎天柱昏沉起来。他睁眼望着Strascream，视界摇晃。他只觉得喉咙疼痛，手掌疼痛，火种的搏动让他头晕目眩。过了好一会儿他才听到咆哮，那野兽一般的声音回荡自他的发声器，而他被改造得尖锐的利爪正牢固地扎在他身边的一个霸天虎卫兵身上。

Strascream惊慌的尖叫刺得他大脑生疼。他甩开那个扎在手上卫兵，怒吼着向门外的空指扑去。

然而肩膀上过电一样的痛苦让他重重地跌了下来。擎天柱挣扎着，又一发电击弹命中了他。

“Strascream，你的效率之低让我叹为观止。”他看见Shockwave令人生畏的红色光镜从Strascream的身后移动过来。汽车人蠕动着，在强烈电击的后韵中呜咽抽搐。他无力的身体被卫兵们架起来，拖往囚笼外的世界。

擎天柱低喃着闭起光学镜，像是要锁住所有从火种中倾泻而出的感情。

唯独隐藏在柔软眼皮下那一层薄薄的清洗液泄露了小领袖无处可藏的悲恸。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you ask me, no, Bumblebee did not died. Falling from high places is the tradition of Autobots, so a good Autobot soldier will never died just because fall from high places :P  
> 高处必摔是汽车人的优良传统，Bee说要保持，我们就保持。  
> 一摔就死的都不是好汽车人。作为一个优秀的汽车人士兵，要做到高处必摔，摔必不死，阿门


End file.
